Witenagemot
|Art = Versammlung |Zugehörigkeit = Königtum in England |Volk = Angelsachsen |Organisation = Staatswesen in England |Datum = |Zeit = 7.-11. Jh. }} Als Witenagemot (ags. f. Treffen der Weisen) bezeichnete man in nicht-rechtlichen Quellen eine Versammlung des angelsächsischen Königs mit seinen Großen. Es war eine Landesversammlungen in England zur Zeit der Angelsächsischen Reiche zwischen dem 7. bis 11. Jh. In den Gesetzen und Urkunden (Legalquellen) heißt dieses Treffen allgemein ae. gemót, micel gemót ('Zusammenkunft'), lat. conventus oder auch lat. conventio publica. Beschreibung Die im Witenagemot vereinigten Weisen (ae. witan, weotan; lat. sapientes) bildeten keine scharf abgegrenzte Gruppe der Bevölkerung. Es waren die geistlichen und weltlichen Großen des Reiches. Zu ihnen gehörten die Mitglieder der Königsfamilie, die Erzbischöfe, Bischöfe, Ealdormen, aber auch Gerefan, königliche Gefolgleute und des Königs Hof, sofern der König diese heranziehen (namian, béodan) wollte. Es waren die Berater des Königs (lat. consiliarii, ae. geþeahteras), die Adligen (lat. optimates), proceres, Principes usw. des Reiches. Dementsprechend war auch die Zahl der Anwesenden unterschiedlich groß, wenngleich sie im Lauf der Jahrhunderte allgemeinen anstieg, selten allerdings über 100. Die Versammlungszeit war so wenig bestimmt wie der Ort. Doch fand das Witenagemot überwiegend im Herbst und in aller Regel an einem größeren Ort, vielfach in geschlossenen Räumen, statt. Entstehung Seine Entstehung verdankt das Witenagemot mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit der Ausbildung größerer Reiche, bei der zwar die einzelnen vereinigten Teile ihre Volksversammlung als nunmehrige Bezirksversammlung beibehielten, jedoch eine zentrale Versammlung fehlte und durch das Witenagemot ersetzt wurde. Man kann daher darin die funktionelle Fortsetzung der Landesgemeindeversammlung sehen. Tätigkeit Die Tätigkeit des Witenagemot war ausgedehnt und einflußreich. Die Versammlung der Witan wählte die Könige (s. Königswahl), bewilligte Steuern und Landverleihungen. gab Gesetze und entschied in allen wichtigen Angelegenheiten des Staates und der Kirche sowie in Rechtssachen der Großen. Die Beratung über allgemeine Fragen führte naturgemäß nicht selten zu einer Beeinflussung der Lösung im Sinne der Weisen (ae. witan), ohne dass der König an deren Beschluß gebunden gewesen wäre. Gleiches gilt für den Erlaß von Gesetzen, die regelmäßig "mit Beirat und Zustimmung" der Weisen erfolgte. Sodann musste das Witenagemot zustimmen, wenn der König Land unter Befreiung von öffentlichen Lasten vergab oder Steuern auferlegt werden sollten; es wählte außer dem König auch geistliche und weltliche Beamte, judizierte als oberster Gerichtshof in Zivilsachen und Kriminalsachen, häufig insbesondere bei Grundbesitzstreitigkeiten. Bei all dem war seine Zusammensetzung aus Laien und Klerikern von größter Bedeutung, da sie ihm auf weltlichem wie auf geistlichem Gebiet, hier vor allem hinsichtlich der Gesetzgebung, die oberste Stellung festigte. Quellen * The Saxons in England - Vol. II (Internet Archive). Kemble. London, B. Quaritch, 1849. S. 182-262. * The Constitutional History of England in Its Origin and Development .. (Internet Archive). William Stubbs. The Clarendon press, 1875. Bd. I (6. Aufl.), S. 133-157. * Studies on Anglo-Saxon Institutions (Google Books). Hector Munro Chadwick. Russell & Russell, 01.01.1963. S. 308 ff. * The national assembly in the Anglo-Saxon period (Internet Archive). Felix Liebermann. Halle a.S. : M. Niemeyer, 1913. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. IV, S. 556. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Adel Kategorie:Staatswesen in England